I Forgot It
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Blaine has everything all planned out; he is going to lovingly and romantically propose to Kurt. But something goes terribly wrong... will Kurt still say yes at the end? One Shot! ridiculous amounts of Klaine fluff. I'm not responsible for any cavities! ;D


A/N: So I felt the urge to write a one-shot. And ….voila. Here it is. Of course, it's another proposal fic, but I am a sucker for these. (: So… enjoy!

Blaine Anderson fluttered his eyes open at 6 AM. He normally wasn't a morning person, but today was different. He turned his head to see the handsome man that he was sleeping next to; the one he was going to propose to. Blaine slid over towards his one and only Kurt, and started planting soft kisses all around his face. He started with his forehead, than his cheeks, then his nose, his eye lids, his chin and finally his lips. Blaine lightly and lazily kissed Kurt's lips. He only pulled away after he felt Kurt respond to the gesture. Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt slowly open his eyes; They were tired, but were the same beautiful blue they'd always been. The blue eyes Blaine had fallen in love with.

"Good morning, beautiful." Blaine whispered before he planted another lazy kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt sighed.

"I love when you wake me up like this." He whispered. Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt on top of him as the two shared tired, lazy and loving kisses. Blaine couldn't help but let his mind wander to the fact that if Kurt said yes today, he could do this every morning. He would wake up every morning to his beautiful Kurt. And that's all Blaine ever wanted.

Kurt released from a kiss and turned over to his clock.

"6:08? Why so early? Saturdays are my days to sleep in" Kurt asked

"Because I have an awesome day planned for us."

"And you said you weren't a romantic."

"I wasn't. I learned for you." Blaine said sweetly.

"You're adorable. But why?"

"I can't plan something nice for my boyfriend?" Blaine asked. _Soon to be fiancé. _He thought to himself.

"Well I mean you can…" Kurt lingered

"And I did, so you are not going to ask any more questions and you are just going to take the surprise. I'm doing this because I love you and you deserve it." Blaine said sweetly.

"I love you." Kurt said. He pressed his lips on Blaine's. He released from the kiss and let his forehead rest on his boyfriends as the two shared eskimo kisses.

"We need to get up now, unfortunately." Blaine sighed. He never wanted to get up. He wanted to be like this with Kurt forever.

"Where do we need to go?" Kurt asked. Blaine giggled and slipped Kurt back onto the side of his bed.

"It's a surprise. You'll see. But we need to leave by 7:30." Blaine said.

"Fine." Kurt smiled. Blaine sighed before rolling out of bed; this was going to be an amazing day."

PAGE BREAK!

"Kurt, we're here." Blaine said before kissing Kurt on the cheek. He had fallen asleep during the two hour car ride to the destination.

"So are you going to tell me where we are now?" Kurt asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I bet you'll know where we are if you looked outside." Blaine said. Kurt turned his neck and gasped

"We're at your dad's private boat launch!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Yup. And we're using his yacht today."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Like… HIS YACHT. His really really expensive yacht? The one with the amazing deck on the outside, and the fancy windows all around the rooms inside?" Kurt asked

"Yup."

"How did you manage that?" Kurt asked as both boys climbed out of the car.

"I have my ways." Blaine winked. Kurt smiled excitedly as Blaine walked to the passenger side of the car and grabbed Kurt's hand

"Oh, and we're not riding alone, either." Blaine said with a smirk. Kurt raised an eyebrow. The two walked over to the yacht and Blaine grinned with happiness.

"I flew in all of New Directions for the weekend." Blaine said. He pointed to the yacht and Kurt gasped when he saw all of their old friends already on board, waving to him.

"How did you get all of them here?" Kurt asked

"Again, I have my ways." Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms and kissed him roughly on the lips before running over to the boat and seeing all of his friends.

He saw Finn and Rachel who were engaged about 6 months ago, Mercedes and Sam who had been recently reunited in LA, Tina and Mike who had already been married for two years; Tina being five months pregnant with their first child, and Puck, Quinn, Artie, Santana, and Brittany were all hanging out in a small group. Kurt hugged all of them individually and shared some small talk before the yacht was launched from the dock and into deeper waters.

All day, the group was catching up with one another. Blaine and Kurt stayed side by side the entire time; Kurt chatting with his old friends and Blaine mainly just standing silently but happily as he held Kurt's hand. He couldn't help but feel his stomach do summersaults as he constantly thought about what he was going to do later that evening. Kurt had no idea. Saying Blaine was excited was the understatement of the century.

As the morning turned to afternoon and the afternoon to early evening, the group broke out the champagne and well.. Their still very much apparent talent. Different pairs of people would take turns singing as the whole gang reminisced about their high school days. They shared laughs and drinks and were all having a good time.

Kurt ran off to sing a duet with Rachel and Blaine happily took a moment by himself to fully prepare himself for what was going to happen VERY soon. He walked outside onto the deck of the boat and leaned on the railing to think. He was going to lay his heart on the line in front of all of Kurt's (and his) old friends. He couldn't help but let his mind wander to the possible (but unlikely) chance that Kurt would say no. Weirder things have happened in life; what if Kurt really didn't want to marry Blaine? This panicked Blaine, but he was instantly calmed when he felt a soft pair of lips hit his cheek. He smiled and turned to who could only be Kurt and accepted the champagne glass he was being handed. The two leaned on the side rails of the yacht and smiled at each other.

"Hi." Blaine said dreamily. Kurt just smiled.

"Hi."

"Are you having fun?" Blaine asked

"Yes. This is so amazing. I really missed everyone. It's so nice to see everyone back together again." Kurt said.

"I'm glad." Blaine smiled. He stared into Kurt's eyes; blue meeting hazel for the one millionth time.

"You never cease to amaze me Blaine. On days that I feel like absolute TRASH, you make me feel like a star. Like the best and most amazing person in the world. And you do stuff like this for me; I couldn't ask for anything better. I love you so much." Kurt gushed. Blaine smiled and leaned in closer to Kurt. He rested his forehead on his boyfriends and stared deep into his eyes.

"I love you." He whispered as he closed the gap between their lips. Blaine and Kurt had kissed many times before, but each kiss never failed to weaken the knees of either boy; sparks were always there. And they always would be. Blaine released from the kiss and rested his forehead on Kurt's. He stared into the latter's eyes and knew that it was now or never. He took Kurt's hand and guided him inside where New Directions was hanging out. He took Kurt's and his champagne glasses and handed them to Finn. He let go of Kurt's hand and walked to the center of the room. Kurt followed him. Everyone on the boat knew what was happening now; except for Kurt. This was Blaine's moment; it was really now or never.

Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's hand and stared into his eyes once more.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. You are my high school sweet heart. You were my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first love, my first time. I've gotten to do so much with you, and you're the only person I'd want to do those things with. Kurt, you are the love of my life. We've been through so much already; from the dramatics of high school, to dealing with a long distance relationship, to buying our first apartment together. We've been through some great times and some that were not so great. And I don't want to go through anything without you ever again. I want you to always be by my side." Blaine saidWith out letting go of Kurt's hands, he slowly dropped down to the ground on one knee. He brought each of Kurt's hands to his lips and kissed them; still looking up at Kurt who had a wide smile on his face.

"I told you to have courage many years back, Kurt. But really, while I only preached it, you acted on it. I was the one to tell you about courage, but you have taught me more about courage than I could have ever known. You've shown me what the real meaning of courage is, Kurt, and you teach me more about it every day. It's one of the things that made me fall so deeply in love with you. Kurt, you are everything to me. And when we were in high school, it may have taken me a while to realize it, but once I did, I knew it. You were the one. I knew it back then and I have never been more sure of something now. I want EVERYTHING with you. We've done so much all ready, but we're still young and there's still so many firsts to discover. And the only person I want to discover them with is you. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you do the honor of saying you'll spend the rest of your life with me?"

He asked. Kurt was smiling; his mouth wide open. Everyone around the room stared at the couple and smiled. They all knew what Kurt's answer was going to be

"Yes." Kurt squealed.

"Yes?"

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine grinned and stood up from the ground to hug Kurt. He kissed his now fiancé chastely and basked in the supporting applause around the room. He let go of kurt's hands and put his hands in his pockets to find the ring. Kurt stood in front of Blaine, wearing a huge smile on his face. Blaine smiled nervously at Kurt as he patted down his pockets. He felt his heart sink into his stomach when reality set in; he had forgotten the ring

Blaine looked up at Kurt who was wearing a happy yet confused look. The applause died down and the room got awkwardly quiet. Blaine stumbled to try and make words.

"I forgot it." Blaine whispered.

"What did you forget, Blaine?" Kurt asked curiously. His smile was slowly fading. Blaine looked back down at the ground before looking back up at Kurt again. He knew Kurt knew.

"I.. I forgot the ring." Blaine said quietly. The room was so quiet, a pin could be heard dropping. Blaine looked down at his feet in utter disbelief and embarrassment when all of a sudden, Kurt busted out loud in to a hysterical laughter. Blaine blushed profusely as he looked up to see Kurt tearing up in his cackling.

"You set up this whole day for me; you flew everyone in and got your dad to let you use his yacht so you could propose and you forgot the ring?" Kurt laughed. Blaine blushed and mumbled profanities while the rest of the room laughed. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands and laced his fingers in the spaces.

"You are the most adorable man I've ever met. I love you so much, Blaine." Kurt said. The room clapped and laughed hysterically as Blaine smiled in disbelief at his fiancé.

"I forgot the ring and you're still going to say yes?" Blaine asked naively

"Of course! I had a feeling something like this would happen when the time came; you do get really excited. And when you're excited you tend to forget things. But that's what makes you you, Blaine. And I fell in love with YOU. This proposal was so… just… YOU. In every way. And I love it. And I wouldn't have asked for it any differently. You are the love of my life, Blaine. And I wouldn't say no to the idea of spending the rest of my life with the person I love." Kurt said. Blaine smiled lovingly as tears welded up in his eyes. Kurt pulled Blaine in and kissed him on the lips; the hysterics around them completely ignored. It was just the two of them; as it would be forever.

Blaine released from the kiss and smiled at Kurt; his wish was coming true. He was going to wake up every day next to Kurt; his loving, beautiful, soon to be husband, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

A/N: Yeah… not my best ending. But… oh well. (: I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
